5DSBG061
"Rabbit Flower Battle! Bunny Signers vs Haruka - Part 2" is the 61st chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline Posie, Cinnamon and Rosie versus their cousin Haruka. Featured Duels Turn 6 (Cinnamon) *Cinnamon draws. *Activates the Spell Card, Flame Star Reborn; Special Summoning a Level 4 or lower FIRE monster, but she cannot use it to attack this turn. She revives (Level 3 / ATK 1500). *Normal Summons (Level 4 / ATK 1700). Because Haruka controls two monsters, Protops gains 200 ATK (ATK 1700 -> 1900). *Tunes her Monoloph and Protops and Synchro Summons Phoenix Divinity Dragon (Level 7 / ATK 2500). *Attacks Haruka directly with her dragon. *Haruka activates the Trap Card; Transform Flower Barrier from her hand. **Cinnamon activates her Phoenix Divinity Dragon's effect, negating the effect and continuing the battle. (Haruka: LP 5600 -> 3100). *Haruka activates the effect of Transform Flower Zephyr Petal from her hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position with DEF equal to the damage she had taken (Zephyr Petal: DEF ? -> DEF 2500). *Cinnamon attacks and destroys Zephyr Petal with . *Cinnamon ends her turn. Turn 7 (Rosie) *Rosie draws. *Activates the effect of High Blade Rose Amaryllis, revealing to destroy 1 of Haruka's Transform Flower Zoge. *Special Summons Blade Rose Ivy from her hand (Level 4 / ATK 1500), as a card on the opponent's field was destroyed. *Activates Speed Blade Rose, allowing Rosie to Synchro Summon a monster using Blade Rose monsters she controls or in the Graveyard. *Tunes Level 3 Blade Rose Servant and Level 4 Ivy to Synchro Summon High Blade Rose Hibiscus (Level 7 / ATK 2500). *Activates Hibiscus's effect, shuffling her hand and Haruka's into the Deck, and redrawing. (Rosie has 2 cards, whereas Haruka has 3). *Rosie attacks Haruka with Hibiscus (Haruka: LP 3100 -> 600). *Haruka activates the effect of Transflower Flower Shunka from her hand; discarding it to Special Summon a Transform Flower monster from her hand. **She banishes 2 Zephyr Petals in her Graveyard to Special Summon Transform Flower Restore Himawari in Defense Position (Level 8 / DEF 3000). *Rosie places a face-down card and ends her turn. Turn 8 (Haruka) *Haruka draws. *The effect of her Restore Himawari activates, increasing her LP by 800 for every Transform Flower in the Graveyard. She currently has 3, so Haruka regains 2400 LP (LP 600 -> 3000). *Special Summons Transform Flower Scarring Yashi as she has 3 or more Plant-Type monsters in her Graveyard (Level 10 / ATK 2900). *Haruka activates its effect, allowing her to inflict damage equal to the Level of a monster her opponent controls x 200 points. She opts to target Rosie's High Blade Rose Hibiscus. (Rosie: 4000 LP -> 2600 LP). *Haruka attacks High Blade Rose Amaryllis with Yashi. *Rosie activates in response, and targets Yashi, setting it face-down. *Haruka ends her turn by playing a face-down card. Turn 9 (Posie) *Posie draws. *Activates , allowing her to add an Ice Barrier monster to her hand. She chooses . *Activates the effect of , discarding Pilgrim and Miracle Egg to destroy the face-down Yashi and Haruka's face-down card, revealed to be . *The effect of Miracle Egg activates, allowing Posie to draw 2 cards as it was discarded for an Ice Barrier effect. *Posie Normal Summons Icicle Wolf (Level 4 / ATK 1400). **Activates its effect, allowing Posie to use WATER non-Tuner monsters in the Graveyard. *Posie tunes her Level 4 Icicle Wolf with Level 4 Miracle Egg to Synchro Summon (Level 8 / ATK 2500). *Posie activates Synchro Junction, which will allow her to Synchro Summon a monster with the same Level as 2 others she controls. (She controls both of her ice dragons, Level 7). **She banishes the Level 4 Miracle Egg and Level 3 from her Graveyard and Synchro Summons Angel Bunny Posie (Level 7 / ATK 2700). *Posie activates her card form's effect, banishing the top 2 cards to have her gain 800 ATK (Angel Bunny Posie: ATK 2700 -> 3500). *Posie activates her face-down card: Grand Resonating Shockwave. During this turn, she can use Cinnamon and Rosie's monsters as though they were her own, however she must discard cards equal to the number of monsters that were used that weren't originally hers. *Posie, Cinnamon and Rosie declare an attack with all monsters they control (combined ATK 25,800). **Because Zoge prevents itself from being destroyed, it becomes a direct attack. (Haruka: LP 3000 -> 0). Posie, Cinnamon and Rosie win. Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters